naruto_onepiece_fairytailfandomcom-20200215-history
Romeo Conbolt
Romeo Conbolt is a young Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild, wherein he is a new member of Team Natsu. He is the only son of Macao Conbolt, and girlfriend of Wendy Marvell. Profile and Stats *'Alias': Rainbow Fire *'Origin': Fairy Tail *'Age': 13 *'Birthday': March 15, X778 *'Classification': Human, Fairy Tail Mage *'Gender': Male *'Height': 148 cm (4'10") *'Weight': 40 kg (88 lbs) *'Skin Color': Tan *'Eye Color': Black *'Hair Color': Dark Purple *'Attire': Long, dark mahogany, sleeveless open jacket with lighter-colored edges, white sash, loose, knee-length dark-green pants, low, brown laced boots, light-orange scarf adorned by a wavy motif, white bandages, and dark yellow bracelet *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Powers and Abilities': Rainbow Fire, Purple Flare, Unison Raid, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Speed, Enhanced Reflexes, Enhanced Endurance, Enhanced Durability, Gifted Intellect, Great Magic Power *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Blue Fire, Green Fire, Orange Fire, Yellow Fire, Red Fire, Rainbow Fire, Purple Net, Purple Bombardment *'Weaknesses': Has emotional problems with women. Power Ranking *'Class': A-Class *'Attack Potency': Large Building level *'Speed': Supersonic+ with Hypersonic+ reaction speed/reflexes *'Lifting Strength': Superhuman *'Striking Strength': Class MJ *'Durability': City Block level *'Stamina': Enhanced Human *'Range': Melee, Several Dozen Meters with Ranged Attacks *'Intelligence': Likely Very Gifted (A young prodigy who quickly learned many things about the Magic World and having mastered two types of Fire Magic with relative ease. Aside from his knowledge, his intellect is also demonstrated in battle situations; he has great instinct against incoming danger, and intuition during combat. He is also a keen analyst, able to deduce the basic mechanics behind an opponent's attacks, and quickly figuring out its strength and weakness to better counter it. Romeo is always aware of his surroundings, and is also able to see through certain deceptions that even surprised Levy, Gray and Erza; by his claim. Even older figures like Jellal consider him a child genius, and Doranbolt, a member of the Magic Council, might recognize him one of the most intelligence Mages in Earth Land; a theory that can be proven on certain occasions) *'Fighting Ability': Experienced (Romeo is an adept unarmed combatant; developed a fighting style akin to Natsu's. He usually strikes with hands and elbows, at least - the legs. He is able to do some acrobatics, such as somersaults, evading attacks, owing to the reaction. His blows are usually enhanced by Fire Magic, apparently making them stronger) Appearance Romeo is a lean, well-built young boy of short stature, possessing prominent abdominal and pectoral muscles and, to a minor degree, biceps. He has straight, yet long and spiky dark purple hair. His bangs are particularly prominent, covering part of his forehead, with some smaller strands jutting outwards from the top of his head. He has large, dark eyes and a small, mildly round nose. His guild stamp is red and is on his left shoulder. Because of his appearance, many female characters considers him very attractive and handsome. Romeo wears an attire that somewhat resembles Natsu Dragneel's, likely out of admiration for him and sadness for his supposed death. He wears a long, dark mahogany, sleeveless open jacket with lighter-colored edges that reaches to his low-thighs, revealing part of his muscular chest and held closed around his waist by a white sash, tied by a knot on his left hip. His legs are covered by loose, dark-green pants reaching down below his knees, paired with low, brown laced boots. Around his neck is a light-orange scarf adorned by a wavy motif, mirroring the one which Igneel gave Natsu, but being tied on the front in a large knot. His left forearm is wrapped in bandages while a dark yellow bracelet is worn around his right wrist. Personality Romeo is a cool, serious, mature, and clever young boy; his personality seems to be rare for boys of his age. He is also stubborn when it comes to not backing down from a tough fight, a trait he inherited from Natsu. Being a Fairy Tail Mage, he is a proud member of the guild who tries to defend its name and honor from anyone who insults it. Also, when he talks about or with his older guild members, he ends their name in Nii or Nee honorifics, while addressing Wendy as "Wendy-chan". Despite his somber disposition, Romeo, is in fact, a very friendly, valiant and caring soul, willing to help others in need; in a twist of irony, he doesn't inherit Natsu's recklessness, and takes his actions more carefully like Gray. During his childhood, Romeo was a kind and good-hearted boy who loves his father very much. He takes pride in Macao's occupation as a Mage, and makes it his childhood dream to become a Mage himself. He also greatly admires Natsu, viewing him as an older brother figure and mentor. After Natsu disappears together with the Tenrou team on Tenrou Island and is believed to be dead along with everyone else on it, Romeo becomes a sullen, cynical youth who believes his father to be a coward for doing nothing to defend their guild, and doesn't smile throughout the missing Mages' absence until they return seven years later. Because of his great maturity and sense of self-control, Romeo is much more respectful and appropriate towards girls around or above his age, much less his more older male guildmates who sometimes act like perverts; he is the only male allowed to bathe with the girls in hot springs because of his polite nature and the girls' likeness towards him (especially Erza, Lucy, Levy, Mirajane, Lisanna, Cana, and most of all, Wendy), much to his embarrassment, which, makes him very awkward around them at first. But after Wendy consulted him about his urges with women through her insecurity of being flat-chested and small, he feels at ease and now bathes with women without having any problems. Deep down, he is deeply shy and flustered around women and tries to conceal his urges no matter how difficult it is. He has romantic feelings for Wendy Marvell since childhood, and has shown to grow further following the Tenrou team's seven year absence/return, which also prevented the aging of every member, including Wendy. Sometimes, he can be a bit dense when trying to admit his feelings towards her and constantly brushes off any interest pointed to him by his fellow guildmates, mainly Natsu, Happy, Gray or Gajeel. Plot Abilities Rainbow Fire: Romeo can use this type of Fire Magic, which allows him to create different-colored flames for different effects. By his claim, he has mastered five colored types of Rainbow Fire (I.e. blue, red, green, yellow and orange), while allowing his Purple Flare substitute for purple and indigo. *'Blue Fire': A spell in which Romeo creates a blue-colored flame with cold properties. *'Green Fire': A unique spell in which Romeo creates a green-colored hand for healing properties, as opposed to burning. *'Orange Fire': Romeo creates some orange-colored flame with grappling abilities that is mainly used to render the target immobile, while also burning them. *'Yellow Fire': A spell in which Romeo creates a yellow-colored flame hovering on his palm. This flame apparently gives off a strange smell. *'Red Fire': A spell in which Romeo creates a red-colored flame in each of his palms. When he brings them together in a cup-like motion, the two flames creates a straight, fire-based stream that greatly damages his opponent, as well as causing a wide-range explosion. *'Rainbow Fire': The user combines the different "colors" of their Rainbow Fire Magic into one, alleged, "deadliest flame". Upon hitting its target, it causes a large-ranged explosion. Purple Flare: This is a variation of Fire Magic, which allows the user to create and manipulate specific purple flames, that cannot be extinguished by wind or water. He usually conjures it through his arms or the palm of his hands, and can use this magic in various ways, such as attacking, binding or supporting. It can also allow him to stick to objects for either swinging towards certain gaps that can't be reached on foot or to grab his enemies and pull them towards him, leaving them open for direct attacks. *'Purple Net': The user summons forth a flame orb, which creates purple flare taking the form of ropes, ensnaring groups of people around them. The form of this spell differs depending on the user, as it can be used as a net rather than ropes. *'Purple Bombardment': The user generates multiple balls of purple fire that sticks to the opponents before exploding with tremendous force. Unison Raid: Relationships * Battles * Trivia *Hiro Mashima named Romeo after the Shakespearean character, Romeo, one of the two main protagonists of William Shakespeare's tragety Romeo and Juliet. *Romeo was originally a minor-then-supporting character of the Fairy Tail series before becoming one of the main characters in the crossover FanFiction series. *Romeo's favorite foods are chicken, jasmine rice and donuts. *Romeo's least favorite foods are lobster and spinach. *Romeo bathes once every four days. *Romeo typically sleeps at 9 PM and wakes up at 7 AM. Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Mage Category:Conbolt Family Category:Fairy Tail Members Category:Team Natsu Category:Fairy Tail Characters Category:Protagonists